Veihrl
"Oh Elemental Guardians, Restorers of the Great Spirit, I wish to seek an audience with you. May I come in to your Household of Greatest Heroes?"—Veihrl (until I can find a better quote :P) Veihrl was a Toa in the main Roleplay Universe. Unlike a majority of the Toa, she follows the Toa Code and seeks to bring all the disobedient Toa back into the moral light path. History Creation/Origin After receiving a nightmare from his brother, Artakha feared of the possibility of the Toa going astray from their Code and becoming more like those that they fought; forsaking the Three Virtues and doing what a Toa ought not to do. For that reason, he decided to make a Toa to lead, heal, and restore the other Toa to what they once were as a counter measure. Artakha actually left his fortress and walked around his island to personally choose the Matoran suited for the job. Though he could easily read all of their minds from his fortress, he wanted a hands on experience for this special case. Eventually he found three Matoran that would be perfect; a Ga-Matoran teacher who was very caring with her students, a Ce-Matoran psychiatrist who helped her fellow Matoran with their problems and try to settle fights, and a female Av-Matoran who was a leader of a workforce who strongly stressed teamwork and the three virtues and was capable leader. Artakha told the three to follow him and at his fortress he told them what he was going to do. It was dangerous, he was going to fuse the three Matoran together and turn them into a Toa, but if they weren't destined to be so they would be destroyed in the process. The Matoran didn't back down and he proceeded with the process. Using his mask, he fused the three into one Matoran. Yes, that's right, not a Matoran Kaita, but into a single, normal Matoran body that had a perfect blend of the three minds. The original three separate minds were gone, now a single mind, as if she were never three individuals. Then he turned the Matoran into a Toa and named her Veihrl, which means Virtuous Healer in Matoran. Early Life Artakha created Veihrl's weapons himself and personally trained her. She became a member of the Hand of Artakha at some point before they were disbanded and received more training from there. After the Hand was disbanded and the Order of Mata Nui was created, Artakha had the Order train her as well. At some point Artakha made Veihrl her fortress, which was disguised to look like a Spirit Star. And there she would remain for many, many years, rarely leaving. The few times she left was to assist the Order of Mata Nui or when she heard great cries of distress and there were no other heroes to come to that being's aid. During one of these times, Veihrl found Kaatonga, who had recently survived the Visorak invasion of her homeland. She led Kaatonga into becoming a member of the Order of Mata Nui and the two become close friends. Years later, during a practice exercise, Veihrl came across Amra. As she could not even sense his mind, she investigated to find out why. She soon discovered what Amra was and reported her finding to Artahka, who was very interested in this Vahki Matoranoid. Artahka and Veihrl returned to Metru Nui, wiping the Po-Matorans' minds of the knowledge of Amra and forced all Matoran to think that the factory with Amra's blueprints as condemned. Artahka changed Amra and Veihrl placed the Nynrah's Treasure to guard the factory. The last time she left her fortress before she revealed herself to the universe was to save Kaatonga from Tredixs. She would then try to convince Tredixs to follow the Code and tried to help with his mental block, but was severely injured in the process. Finally Revealed "When Korvohk can see again, standing before him is a Toa, having armor like that of blue sapphires, and some armor pieces on her upper legs that looked like they were made out of a single white pearl each, and had gold shoulder armor. The chest armor is gold with the pearly white and sapphires designed into it as if they were once piece as well. The person wears a mask not known to Korvohk and he notices the being carries a silver sword and gold trimmed, silver shield that has the Rhotuka launching shield look, but without the launcher. But the sword rests on the Toa's back as well as the shield. There is no indication of the person actually speaking, but he hears her voice."-Veihrl's first appearance. Tredixs had theoretically been recently killed by Makuta Charix and the Toa HQ was in rubble. Toa throughout the Matoran Universe did not follow the Toa Code and were killing their enemies. The time was near and so Veihrl made herself known to the Matoran Universe, appearing at the remains of the Toa HQ in a flash of light. The first Toa she meets is Korvohk, who was suffering from injuries and some mental problems. After taking him to her Spirit Star Fortress and doing her best to restore him, she returns to the Toa HQ Island and builds a new fortress. Although not declaring herself the leader of the Toa, she does suggest that she becomes their new leader and tried to bring the Toa back to the Toa Code. Toa HQ Although this wasn't very successful, as the Makuta attacked again, seeing the new fortress. The Toa there soon went their own separate ways and rarely, if ever, returned to the Toa HQ. Not that Veihrl was given much rest to go out and going her mission to bring them back to the Code. Attacks against the fortress were constant, one of them even leading to a duel against Charix, who she was able to fend off. One day, Tredixs returned as the twisted Dark Tredixs and she quickly took him away to her hidden fortress, curing him. Not too long after this, Charix's forces attack the Toa HQ, requiring both her and Tredixs to fend off the Makuta army and fleet. Veihrl later assisted Tredixs in his final battle against Scadion, but was unable to save him. She was starting to morn when Equinox appeared from nowhere and told her that Tredixs was very much alive and would one day return. She pondered this and returned Tredixs' Huna to his maskless corpse before taking off. Spherus Magna It is unknown where Veihrl was or what she did during Inharax's reign of the Matoran Universe, and wouldn't be seen again until Spherus Magna. After a strange Vorox named Feand informed her that he knows where they might find Tredixs, she and Feand gathered a small time to go find the Toa. After several months of travel, the group returned to Atero Nui, having failed to find Tredixs and instead discovering Bomurdakill's corpse. She went to the Toa Mangai to seek fellowship and to discuss their philosophies, but the Toa were soon met by various, quick succession invasions. One of which was the army of Espilons and ETTs, who were swiftly attacked by Tredixs. Surprised, but glad to finally see Tredixs alive, she tried to calm him down and learn of where he has been. After the Toa Mangai stopped the fight, the two went to The Broken Bohrok to talk to Feand about the Energized Protodermis leak problem. After discussing a plan of action, Veihrl went to investigate and stop the spread of Shadow Matoran in the city. This led her to a fight to the death with a Toa of Shadow named Drin. He proved to be a formidable enemy, even for Veihrl and another Toa of Light, Phorell, who has helping her in the battle. Eventually, Veihrl called upon Tredixs to help take down this Toa. Although he helped a little, Brotherhood forces eventually were the ones to claim Drin's life. With the fight over, Veihrl went to purge the immoral shadow out of the infected Matoran. Although not do to her own doing, as someone else proved to be faster, the Matoran were all cured. She then received a call from Kaatonga and light speed traveled to the former Order Agent's hideout to heal Makuta Karunax. After expressing her concerns to Kaatonga about the current declaration of war, Veihrl left for elsewhere. Veihrl then later assisted Tredixs and "Firewall" in their battle against Artidax, Umbrax, and Antermina, but was quickly incapacitated with the power of Sleep. Tredixs woke her near the end of the fight when Brotherhood forces started taking over Atero Nui and the two fled. Not stopping their light speed travel until they made it to the Rahi Mounds, Veihrl sensed the attack on New Artahka. With the pyramids and Artidax still being a present issue, Tredixs went to stop them while Veihrl went to collect defenders for New Artahka. Personality Veihrl is like a caring mother as she doesn't like to see others in pain and will do what she can to help them. She doesn't like to fight or others fighting and prefers to negotiate and keep peace between groups of people or individuals that don't get along. As a big upholder of the Toa Code, the three virtues, and follower of Mata Nui, she likes to see that justice is done for the wrongs that people have done, but within the limits of the Toa Code. However, she does believe in second chances and will try to help others redeem themselves. Despite her disliking for fighting, she is a wise leader and will fight if the situation calls for it. For some reason she doesn't like to call anyone by their name, but prefers some fancier titles. She also prefers to communicate through telepathy and learned to turn off her mental shielding as a good and honest hero shouldn't have to keep things hidden from the Matoran. Powers and Weapons Veihrl's powers over Water is like that of any other Toa of Water, except that her powers to heal with it are greater and that it can uninfected, infected masks. Her powers of water only weaken at a half rate in warmer locations when compared to normal Toa of Water as well because of how hot her fortress is and thus trained to strengthen her power. Her powers over Light is also like that of other Toa of Light, but she has better control and training for using it. She often uses this element for travel by altering light rays and traveling at the speed of light on them to any location she desires. Her Psionics powers are a bit more powerful than her other ones as she has been trained by Artakha, the Hand of Artakha, and the Order of Mata Nui. As such she can stretch far distances to read people's mind or attack them mentally. She also uses it to levitate in order to float as it is easier than using her Light powers to do so and telekinesis to pick up and throw things. Though she can project herself in the astral plane, she finds it easier to use an Iden to save her energies. Strangely, she can turn on and off her mental shield. Though despite her training and experience, her power level in that area must be lower than powerful psychics like Ikkirro as she couldn't help Tredixs. Though, she must be pretty good as she wasn't immediately fried by psychic backlash from Tredixs' curse. She is also very skilled in physical combat with her weapons and hand to hand as she has been trained by the Hand and Order. She has a silver cutlass made of Protosteel, which can extend and change shape into a rapier, broadsword hybrid by an unknown means. It is used to channel her elemental powers and if she channels water through it, the sword can make it broiling hot or freezing cold to make it more effective. She also has a gold trimmed, silver shield in the style of a Rhotuka launching shield, just without the launcher. The shield is made of Protosteel, allows her to channel her elemental power through it, and has the powers of a Hau and the opposite of a Mask of Rebounding as it can send attack back to the attacker that sent it. She has to channel her energies to activate the Hau or "Mask of Reflecting" and can only use one of the two powers at a time. The reflecting back powers acts a lot like a Mask of Rebounding and can't send back certain types of energy, explosives, and unseen attacks. Veihrl's mask, the Kes (Mask of Restoration) can heal and repair any organic, inorganic, and mental injuries/damage or problems. It also bring outs a being's heroic and morally good qualities, sometimes even turning them into heroes. She used to also carry Masks of Elemental Energy, but her stash of these masks, as well as her Iden, Rode, and Mask of Mutation, have all been lost to the destruction of the Matoran Universe. Quotes Significant quotes exist, still trying to locate. Trivia Veihrl and Tredixs' elements are listed in the same order. Most threatening to Makuta, Secondary Element, Primary element. Veihrl's appearance description was inspired by the description of New Jerusalem in Revelation. Her name is derived from mixing the words Virtuous and Healer. Category:Toa Category:Hero Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:Characters